MSN: Chase and Me
by De-Irish-Waffle
Summary: Just MSN coversations between me and Chase. Can you say RANDOM?
1. Chapter 1

_**You are about to enter a world of extreme randomness and craziness, so be prepared for the unexpected…..this fic is not for the faint hearted…or anyone who doesn't have a sense of humor. **_

**Salutations, friends. Glad you took the time to read my newest fanfic: MSN- Chase and Me. My Chase Young obsession is coming back stronger than ever before…..maybe because the lack of Xiaolin Showdown airings!! DX DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN WATCH XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN EPISODES?! If you know, I'll give you brownies. Yes, chocolate chip filled. 3**

**Basically this fic is about Chase and me meeting on MSN and talking about random topics. Things can get crazy……so if YOU'RE a crazy person and as big of a Chase Young fan as I am, then GREAT!! This fic is perfect for you! So I'll just shut up now and let you all read. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De-Irish-Waffle ****has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **……HELLOOOOOOOOO?? Anyone THERRRRRRE?? I love planting flowers…ESPECIALLY PETUNIAS!! AHAHA!! xDD

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(sighs) Where IS everyone?? NO ONE IS ONNN!! MWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (whines uncontrollably)

**YoungDragonEater ****has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(gasps) haii! :3

**YoungDragonEater: **Do I know you?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i don't know. do I know YOUUUU??

**YoungDragonEater: ** Hmm……touché…..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yeah, i'm smart like that. did you know i liked eggs?

**YoungDragonEater: **No, I don't recall. I think eggs are delicious, too.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **AWESOME!! we have something in common!! xDD

**YoungDragonEater: **Why, yes, we do. (:

**De-Irish-Waffle: **SWEETNESS!! (headbangs)

**YoungDragonEater: **……..sweetness?…….

**De-Irish-Waffle:** yeah, it's my slang word. xD

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm not really up to date on all the 'slang' words. I prefer to talk like a civilized human.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………..

**YoungDragonEater: **………….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Syrup goes with pancakes.

**YoungDragonEater:** …….Yes…they DO…..thank you for pointing out that obvious fact.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **You're welcome.

**YoungDragonEater: **By looking at your MSN name, I say you enjoy…waffles?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **YOU BET I DO, BUDDY!! I THINK THEY'RE THE BESTEST BREAKFAST FOOD IN THE WORLD!! I'D GO GRANNY BONKERS WITHOUT 'EM!! (goes spaz and falls on the floor)

**YoungDragonEater: **o.o…………Do I need to call the paramedics?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Ha….AHAHA….no. i'm fine. just a little whack, that's all. five mountain dews in you will make ya on top of the ceiling, ya know?

**YoungDragonEater: **(shrugs) I'll take your word for it. I'm not that much of a pop drinker myself.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(gasps) WHAAAAT?! points finger at you YOU'RE A FREAK!!

**YoungDragonEater: **I get that a lot.

**De-Irish-Waffle:** …….uhhh……. sorry?

**YoungDragonEater: **Non taken.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i'm a ninja/alchemist.

**YoungDragonEater: **Pardon?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **SHHHHHH!! keep your voice down!! they'll hear you!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Who'll hear you? You're not making any sense!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(hisses) THE GEESE!! they're lurking behind my washing machine…..i'm gonna go get my katana just in case……brb.

**YoungDragonEater: **Err…alright.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **okay, back. but the geese are still there…damn walking turds…..

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm so confused. Do you have a thing against geese or something of that nature?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **oh GOD……holds back tears T.T

**YoungDragonEater: **…..Do you want to talk about it?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you wanna hear the whole story? alright…….are you there?

**YoungDragonEater: **Affirmative.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! DDX

**YoungDragonEater: **NOWHERE! Affirmative means YES!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **……..oh………..ahaha, sorry.

**YoungDragonEater: **It's alright. Just a misunderstanding, is all. Now, as you were saying?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **oh yeah, well, one day last summer, me, my brother, and my cousin were innocently riding our bikes around this big ass pond, right? meh bro and cuz were up ahead of me. they rode past this huge flock of geese; the geese didn't do anything. now, as i was trying to ride past, ONE OF THEM STARTED CHASING ME!! cries

**YoungDragonEater: **……Wow, that's-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **AND IT WAS A BIG ONE, TOO!! IT WAS FLAPPING ITS WINGS AND MAKING WEIRD NOISES!! I WAS SO SCARED THAT I ACCIDENTALLY FELL IN THE POND!! AND MY BIKE FELL ON TOP OF ME!! I had to have stitches…..damn goose…AND IT FLEW INTO THE WATER AND WAS FLYIN' ABOVE MY HEAD!! I WAS IN TEARS!! And meh damn brother and cousin just laughed……

**YoungDragonEater: **……..(laughs)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what's so funny?! that was traumatizing!

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh my, you are SUCH an amusing child. Very interesting personality you have….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **…..wait…YOU'RE AN ADULT??

**YoungDragonEater: **NO!! Err…..I'm young! I'm….uhh…..twenty?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Hmm…..(shrugs) good enough for me! I'm only 14. :D

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yep! - though I like you. you're cool…AND smart!!

**YoungDragonEater: **(chuckles) Why, thank you. You're….cool, too.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(gasps) REALLY?! YOU MEAN THAT?! (glomps)

**YoungDragonEater: **Glomp? What's that?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(grins evilly)

**YoungDragonEater:** Should I be scared?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe…………..kukuku.

**YoungDragonEater: **I'll just burn you into ashes……kukuku.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **….whoa…..you do that??

**YoungDragonEater: **Occasionally.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **hmm……interesting……

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm special.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **OH MY GOSH!! DUCK!! (hits the floor)

**YoungDragonEater: **Hmm? What's going on with you?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **holy……holy CRAP…..IT'S A SWARM!! GET THE HOSE!! DAMMIT, SOMEONE GET THE HOSE!!

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm speechless. What do you want me to do?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **no….get back…….don't make me go chainsaw/katana on your asses………brb.

**YoungDragonEater: **……..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **alright, YOU ASKED FOR IT!! (burns all geese with flamethrower) there. mission accomplished.

**YoungDragonEater: **(blinks in bafflement)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **there was a geese situation. and i had to go water my bonsai tree. everything's under control now.

**YoungDragonEater: **Erm…alright. You have a bonsai tree? Are you from Japan?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(laughs) no. i just really like the Japanese culture, that's all. i DO have a bonsai tree, though! i named it Dojo.

**YoungDragonEater: **Dojo, eh? Where'd you get that name?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **easy: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, BABY!! (headbangs again)

**YoungDragonEater: **Wait…..Xiaolin Showdown??

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yepper! :D it's one of the best shows out there!

**YoungDragonEater: **Is there someone named Chase Young in it?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **oh……my………..god……..HE'S THE BEST OF THEM ALL!! :D :D :D :D :D I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!! He ROCKS!!

**YoungDragonEater: **He IS, is he?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **YAH!! HE'S ONE OF THE COOLIEST EVIL DUDES EVER!! I wish i could meet 'em…..):

**YoungDragonEater: **(smirks)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what? ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY SEXUAL CHASE YOUNG FANTASIES?!

**YoungDragonEater:** HUH?? SEXUAL?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what?

**YoungDragonEater: **Err….nothing. But, smirks, I have a secret.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you do?? CAN I HEAR IT?! I SWEAR I WON'T TELL A SOUL!!

**YoungDragonEater: **It may come as a shock to you. Do you really want to hear?

**De-Irish-Waffle:** YES!! you're starting to drive me crazy, dude! xP

**YoungDragonEater: **Alright. But first- what would you do if you found out I was Chase Young?

**De-Irish-Waffle:** i'd pass out on the floor.

**YoungDragonEater: **For real? Or would you just write that down on here?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **hmm…..maybe both……why? what are you trying to say??

**YoungDragonEater: **Maybe I'm trying to say that I may indeed be Chase Young.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………..

**YoungDragonEater: **What? Do you not believe me?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **no way. no way am i gonna believe that i'm ACTUALLY talking to THE CHASE YOUNG.i need some proof.

**YoungDragonEater: **If you wish. Hold on. I'll find a photo of me for you.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **hmmm………..fine. BUT IT BETTER NOT BE EDITED OR PHOTOSHOPPED, OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING DOWWWWN.

**YoungDragonEater: **There. Look at my display picture. See? That's me.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(gasps) WOWWWW!! :D so it IS you!! who are those people behind you?

**YoungDragonEater: **That's what I stated before. Oh, yes, those are my parents.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **waaaaait. how do i know this isn't from the Internet??

**YoungDragonEater: **Have you ever come across a picture of me with my parents?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **no…I haven't……

**YoungDragonEater: **See? Though, if you still don't believe me, I can send you some more pictures, if you'd like……

**De-Irish-Waffle: **do you still have that robe when you were on the Xiaolin side?

**YoungDragonEater: ** That's LONG gone, my dear.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you looked good in blue.

**YoungDragonEater: **(blushes) I did?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **definitely! :D that color totally suits you!

**YoungDragonEater: **Thank you very much. I'm flattered. Oh, I haven't asked for your name. Of course you know mine, but-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **it's anna.

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh, how lovely. (:

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Chase….i gotta go……

**YoungDragonEater: **So soon? Why?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **because…there's a GIANT cacao bean behind me……it has fangs…..

**YoungDragonEater: **………..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i'll be on tomorrow. c ya……

**De-Irish-Waffle ****has signed off**

**YoungDragonEater: **Hmm…tomorrow it is.

**YoungDragonEater ****has signed off**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**That's the first chapter for ya! Hoped you liked it. Now, REVIEW!! **

**(oh, the geese story…that actually happened to me. Though, not the falling into the pond thing. I just made that up. xDD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for waiting! Here's chapter two. (can't think of anything to say, sorry…..)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**YoungDragonEater has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **OMFG!! GASP!! CHAAAAASE!! (breaks down into sobs)

**YoungDragonEater: **What's wrong now?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **nothing. i just wanted to hear what you'd say. xD

**YoungDragonEater:** (sighs sadly)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what's wrong with YOU?

**YoungDragonEater: **Nothing. I just wanted to hear what YOU'D say.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you got meh, Chase!! DDx

**YoungDragonEater: **(laughs demonically) Haha.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **so………

**YoungDragonEater: **So…….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **how's life?

**YoungDragonEater: **(shrugs) Can't complain. And yourself?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **hmm, what's the word? BORING. xP

**YoungDragonEater: **How interesting.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **are you mocking me?

**YoungDragonEater: **(smirks)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **is the mutant in the henhouse?

**YoungDragonEater: **(sigh) Do I really have to reply to-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I SAID IS THE MUTANT IN THE HENHOUSE??

**YoungDragonEater: **Are you mocking me?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **noooo. i just wanted something random to say. so be expecting stuff like that from me and just play along.

**YoungDragonEater: **Err….sure…….(thumbs up)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **:D I'm itchy. i think i fell into some poison ivy the other day.

**YoungDragonEater: **And you're telling me this why?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **BECAUSE I'M IN PAIN, DAMMIT!! MY SKIN'S ALL BLOTCHY AND RED AND IT HURRRRRRTS!! DDDDx

**YoungDragonEater: **Uh…put some ointment on? Or get some ice?……

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i hate ice. XP we've had some bad relations in the past.

**YoungDragonEater: **Get some special ointment, then.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i don't have any!! (spazzes out)

**YoungDragonEater: **Just try and not scratch!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(scratches infected areas) xD

**YoungDragonEater: **What did I just tell you? - -''

**De-Irish-Waffle: **shalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaa…………..

**YoungDragonEater: **……….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i like music. do you?

**YoungDragonEater: **Don't really care for it. A lot of it hurts my ears.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **malalalalalalalalalalalala…………MAAAAALALALALAA…..

**YoungDragonEater: **(blinks)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **when there's nothing on the radio or my iPod isn't working, i just make my own music. Mwaaaaalalallalalllalalaaaaaaaaaaaa…….

**YoungDragonEater: **Hmm….I see…..you seem to entertain yourself well.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **how do you entertain YOURSELF??

**YoungDragonEater: **By practicing Tai-Chi and meditating. It's very calm and relaxing.

**De-Irish-Waffle:** you stalk the Xiaolin Dragons, too. right?

**YoungDragonEater: **What? Stalk?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yeaaaah, especially Omi. do you have a thing for him or something??

**YoungDragonEater: **NOOO!! I JUST WANT OMI TO JOIN MY SIDE AND BECOME A HEYLIN, THAT'S ALL!! I. DO. NOT. STALK. I just….observe……

**De-Irish-Waffle: **riiiiiiiiiiiiiight……….gay……..

**YoungDragonEater: **Gay? What's that supposed to mean?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you like Omi, don't you? LIKE LIKE.

**YoungDragonEater: **Okay, NOW you're being utterly absurd.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **if a tree falls in a forest and nobody's around to hear it, does it make a sound?

**YoungDragonEater: **You like to change the subject, don't you?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **this is something i've always been wondering. :D

**YoungDragonEater: **Well, even if there IS no one around to hear a tree falling, it still makes a sound.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………..kitties make me smile. :3

**YoungDragonEater: **What's with you and always changing the subject?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you like cats, don't you, Chase? you have a whole bunch of 'em!

**YoungDragonEater: **Yes, cats are enjoyable and useful to have around. Especially all of mine.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **but do they make you SMIIIIIILE, Chase??

**YoungDragonEater: **Uhh…when they're tearing apart my enemies limb by limb, then yes.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i'm disappointed in you.

**YoungDragonEater: **Hmm? What did I do?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D TRAIN YOUR JUNGLE CATS TO KILL!! THAT'S AGAINST THE FIFTH COMMANDMENT, YOU PSYCHOPATH!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!! YOU'RE SO HEARTLESS!!

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed off**

**YoungDragonEater: **…..What just happened?

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **hi, Chase. :D

**YoungDragonEater: **What was that previous comment about?! One moment you're mad at me and the next you're happy!!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i was in emo mood, sorry. it happens, and you just gotta accept it.

**YoungDragonEater: **Why'd you sign off?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i decided to come back on. see? i'd never leave you alone, Chase! (hugs)

**YoungDragonEater: **Umm….thank you. Your hug is appreciated. (:

**De-Irish-Waffle: **can i glomp you?

**YoungDragonEater: **NO.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **T.T

**YoungDragonEater: **Glomps hurt my back.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(gasps in surprise) SAME HEEEERE!! WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!!

**YoungDragonEater: **What else do you like?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i like A LOT of things. you're gonna have to be more specific.

**YoungDragonEater: **Alright, let me think. (thinks) Okay, what do you like to do? Do you have any magical abilities, etc.?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I like peanut butter…………and sequined dresses……(drools)

**YoungDragonEater: **Sounds…..good?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i'm sorry! i gotta go! stupid dentist appointment!

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed off**

**YoungDragonEater: **I guess I should go as well.

**YoungDragonEater has signed off**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**There's another chapter for ya! Hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER'S GOING BY TOO QUICK!! AHHHHHH!! Must…..update…..more………..(passes out)**

……**.here's chapter three. Sorry for the wait. Just been lazy, I suppose. xP**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i like……wheat bread. (makes slurping sounds)

**YoungDragonEater has signed on**

**YoungDragonEater: **Hello?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **CHAAAAAAAAASE!! (glomps) what's up??

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh, the usual. I just won a Shen-Gon-Wu. Not that I need it, anyways.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(eyes sparkle) ooooooh!! which one?!

**YoungDragonEater: **The Monkey Staff. It's pretty much useless…..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **why do you say that?

**YoungDragonEater: **What? You like monkeys?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **uh-huh! well….kinda….they're alright. i like kitties better!! A LOT better!

**YoungDragonEater: **I prefer cats as well. They make great companions.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **they sure do. you're so lucky you have all those jungle cats. you could say I'm a bit jealous.

**YoungDragonEater: **Well, I earned them fair and square.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(shrugs) you need them, Chase. since you live mostly ALONE and everything…allll by yourself……..

**YoungDragonEater: **What are you implying?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **……………………..YOU NEED A WIFE!!

**YoungDragonEater: **WHAT?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(falls to the floor laughing)

**YoungDragonEater: **……………

**De-Irish-Waffle: **did i make you lost for words, Chase?

**YoungDragonEater:** That was just completely unexpected!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **nooooooo! you knew where i was going with that. but it's true. Chase, you need a woman. how about MEEEEE?!

**YoungDragonEater: **No. Besides, I don't need to be in any special relationship with a woman. I'm fine just the way I am. They slow me down, anyways………

**De-Irish-Waffle: **are you saying girls are slow??

**YoungDragonEater: **No, not like that. It's just that females are demanding and moody.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(gasps) DEMANDING?! MOODY!! what the freckle face are you saying, Chase Young?!

**YoungDragonEater: **You're just random.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **thank you.

**YoungDragonEater: **See what I mean?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what?

**YoungDragonEater: **Never mind.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **pickles.

**YoungDragonEater: **Errr….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **pickles……pickles………pickles……….pickles……..PICKLES!! PICKLES!! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKLES!! (goes spazz)

**YoungDragonEater: **….Are you done?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yeah. glad i got that out of my system!

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm glad, too.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **PICKLES!! (drools all over keyboard)

**YoungDragonEater: **It's okay. I'll wait.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **egg…..saaaaaaalad. BEACH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Okay, now you've completely lost it.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **ugh….just give me a sec………no-PICKLES!! ice cubes……mmmmmm……mini microwave oven…..

**YoungDragonEater: **Are you done?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I NEED TO EAT ONE THOUSAND HUMAN SOULS TO GAIN ULTIMATE POWER. yeah, i'm done.

**YoungDragonEater: **Good.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **how do you do your hair?

**YoungDragonEater: **Pardon?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i'm in love with your hair! how do you get it so sleek and long?

**YoungDragonEater: **When I wake up, it's just like the way it usually is. I just brush it so it's not really tousled. Why do you need to know this?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **so you don't put any mousse or hair spray or gel?….

**YoungDragonEater: **No. That's disgusting. But you didn't answer my question. Why do you want to know this?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **because i'm thinking about getting the exact same hair style as you.

**YoungDragonEater: **………..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i even have a Chase Young wig on right now. i got it from eBay. i wish i had a webcam so i can show you! do you have one, Chase??

**YoungDragonEater has signed off**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Chase? CHAAAAAASE?!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sorry the chapter's so short……I'm just in a lazy mood….but at least it's something! **

**Read and review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY WHIPPED CREAM I UPDATED TWICE IN A WEEKEND!! (dances randomly to polka music) Eww…..polka?? **

**And….boredom has caught me yet again (when doesn't it?). So this chapter will probably be longer than the previous XD.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, EVERYBODY!! YOU'RE SO GIVING!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! (gets so motivated she updates twice every day)**

**Ha…you WISH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mountain Dew or Captain Crunch. Though I DO own Chase….he's my bitch. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**YoungDragonEater has signed on**

**YoungDragonEater: **She'll be coming any minute now….

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed on**

**YoungDragonEater: **I knew it.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **knew what?

**YoungDragonEater: **For some reason whenever I come online, you sign in immediately after, or vice versa. It just strikes me as odd, that's all.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **well, i live on the Internet, so i have an excuse.

**YoungDragonEater: **I see.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(in a sexy voice) i'm wearing the wig, Chase…..

**YoungDragonEater: **(face palms)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what?

**YoungDragonEater: **Let's just drop the wig topic. Frankly, it just creeps me out.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **whyyyyyyyyyy?? don't you like the feeling of being admired?

**YoungDragonEater: **But to think people make merchandise about me! I don't like it.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………will a kiss make it better?

**YoungDragonEater: **………

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(puckers lips)

**YoungDragonEater: **I should just sign off now…..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(frantic) WAIT!! NOOO!! i'll behave in this convo, i promise!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Just don't let me be the topic of randomness, alright?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yes, 'mam.

**YoungDragonEater: **Pardon? Did you just call me 'MAM?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **eek!! i'm sorry! i forgot you were a SIR.

**YoungDragonEater: **What? Why?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **nothing…no reason at all…….

**YoungDragonEater: **You're a confusing child.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **mmm…so i've been told…..quite a few times…..

**YoungDragonEater: **I wonder why.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I wonder why.

**YoungDragonEater: **………

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………

**YoungDragonEater: **Are you copying me?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Are you copying me?

**YoungDragonEater: **Stop it! It's annoying! Act your age!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Stop it! It's annoying! Act your- WAIT!! why don't YOU act YOUR age?? you're what, 1500 years old?! go sit in a rocking chair and knit some socks, old man!!

**YoungDragonEater: **What?! I'm appalled! I'll fry your sorry behind right through this screen!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(slaps hand over mouth) eep! i'll be good……

**YoungDragonEater: **I should just kill you right where you sit for saying that.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!! (cries)

**YoungDragonEater: **Alright, ALRIGHT. Just take a few deep breaths and relax.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(hyperventilates and crumples to the floor)

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh no…..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!! and need some Mountain Dew. (drools)

**YoungDragonEater: **Mountain Dew? What's that?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(goes into complete shock) WHAAAAAAAAAAT?? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MOUNTAIN DEW IS!? OMFG!!

**YoungDragonEater: **It's probably some modern thing in this century, right?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **it's only the greatest drink EVERRRR!! go out to the market and buy one. now.

**YoungDragonEater: **But I don't-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **GO TO THE MARKET AND BUY ONE NOW BEFORE I VIRTUALLY AND PAINFULLY SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF WITH MY CHAINSAW!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Okay! If it'll satisfy you…..

**YoungDragonEater has signed off**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………………………………...where'd Chase go?

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**YoungDragonEater has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **hey!! where'd you go?! i've been waiting a whole 8 minutes for you!!

**YoungDragonEater: **What do you mean where did I go? I went to purchase that Mountain Dew soft drink that YOU told me to try.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **waaait…..it'll come to me…..OHHHHHHHHHHH. so thaaaat's were you were!! did you try it yet? isn't it DELICIOUS?!

**YoungDragonEater: **It's average, I suppose. I'm not a big drinker of carbonated beverages.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you know what else is delicious?

**YoungDragonEater: **What?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **YOU are. you taste sooooo fiiiiine.

**YoungDragonEater: **What are you on?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **wha?

**YoungDragonEater: **WHAT. ARE. YOU. ON? Heroin?……crack…….cocaine?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **are you saying i'm high?

**YoungDragonEater: **Precisely. Either that or you're just a pervert.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I'm a…..pervert? sorry, i get it from my friends.

**YoungDragonEater: **Go find some new friends.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(salutes)aye aye, Captain Crunch!!

**YoungDragonEater: **What did you just call me?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **CAPTAIN CRUNCH!! (giggles)

**YoungDragonEater: **Captain? I'm not a pirate.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **really? Oh, what i'd kill for seeing you with an eye patch! that would be….so funny…….

**YoungDragonEater: **But I'm not a pirate!!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you're a ninja!! from the 1960s!!

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm not a ninja, you fool! I'm a Tai Chi expert!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you're a 1960s ninja pirate! ROFL

**YoungDragonEater: **Stop blurting out false facts about me!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **okay, okay!! sheesh!! go suck on a meatball.

**YoungDragonEater: **Why would I take precious time out of my life to do such an immature, inappropriate action?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **why, you ask? because life is short. you should enjoy it while you have it. and be as random and nuts as you can.

**YoungDragonEater: **Well, you have that down pat.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **AND I'M GLAD, DAMMIT!! i need a fruit snack……get this: this kind kid gave me some low fat fruit snacks today when i was taking a walk. isn't that sweet!! but then when i walked away, he started barking at me and foaming from the mouth.

**YoungDragonEater: **(shocked)People can do that?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **apparently.

**YoungDragonEater: **It's madness.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you're telling me. and those fruit snacks made me throw up!! THEY EXPIRED SEVEN YEARS AGO!!

**YoungDragonEater: **That must have upset you greatly.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **YEAHHH!! damn mouth foaming kid and his expired fruit snacks…..(mopes)

**YoungDragonEater: **Now you know to check expiration dates on products.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **why would i do that?

**YoungDragonEater: **(sighs) Just forget it.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **YoungDragonEater spelled backwards is retaEnogarDgnuoY.

**YoungDragonEater: **…….Thank you for establishing that fact.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i have a knack for saying things backwards.

**YoungDragonEater: **You have a knack for a lot of things, don't you?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **when i grow up, i wanna be a vampire.

**YoungDragonEater: **………Are you sure you don't want to shoot for a more…..realistic career?

**De-Irish-Waffle:** dude, i'm growing fangs as we speak. and i'm getting red contacts….if that's possible……

**YoungDragonEater: **Good for you?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **wanna be my first victim?

**YoungDragonEater: **Ummm…….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **here, i'll make you a deal. allow me to suck ALL your blood, and then i'll pee it all back into your mouth afterwards.

**YoungDragonEater: **I think I left the kettle on….

**YoungDragonEater has signed off**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Another weekend update. Be grateful. I hope I gave you a laugh. **

**(begs) I NEED IDEAS!! GIVE ME IDEAS!! PLEEEEEASE!! I'm in dire need.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAAAAATH TIIIIIME!!**

**Me + dying from absolute boredom UPDATES!**

**So, here ya are. CHAPTER FIVE!! This is going to be a super duper special update because I'm gonna use ALL of the ideas I got from chapter four and use them in this chapter! WOOHOO!! So….extremely long chapter (in my opinion) coming right up!**

**Yep…..that's pretty much all I have to say…..WAIT. NO IT ISN'T. I wanted to say how much I appreciate all your kind reviews. You all rock! (air guitars)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed on**

**YoungDragonEater has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **sup, Chase? (makes a peace sign)

**YoungDragonEater: **Hello, Anna.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **dude….it's been FOREVER since we last talked! (goes into shock)

**YoungDragonEater: **Indeed. I look forward in talking to you when I come back from-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **from beating up all those Xiaolin monk dudes? yah, i hear ya.

**YoungDragonEater: **You're pretty quick.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yep. i AM on the honor roll after all. (beams)

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh? I would've never known.

**De-Irish-Waffle:** hah? (goes cross eyed)

**YoungDragonEater: **……Nothing. Ahaha…..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **talking about rolls is making me hungry. i hope mom is making them for dinner tonight……what are you having for dinner, Chase?

**YoungDragonEater: **I haven't really thought about that yet. I guess I'll make myself some Lao Mang Lon soup.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **why does your soup look like barf?

**YoungDragonEater: **Huh?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(makes a disgusted face) it looks icky! it's gross, too!

**YoungDragonEater: **How would you know? You've never had it!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………..ZOMG I JUST ASKED MY MOM WHAT WAS FOR DINNER AND SHE SAID WE'RE HAVING TAQUITOS!! (completely loses it and has a seizure on the ground)

**YoungDragonEater: **Taquitos are quite delicious.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(is still on the ground)

**YoungDragonEater: **………….Are you still there? Or are you going to continue to act like a complete moron?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **are you saying I'm a MORON?! LIKE JACK SPICER?!

**YoungDragonEater: **No. Not even YOU can go that low.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(shrugs) i like Jaaaaaack. he's awesome.

**YoungDragonEater: **I think he's a complete waste of space. He's immature, pathetic, and a whiner, not to mention he has no martial arts skills. All he has are those inefficient, Jack-Bots.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **aww. Chase, don't rip on Jack like that! (sticks tongue out at him)

**YoungDragonEater: **Well, it's all true.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **wait you forgot to mention that he's a Chase Young wannabe. XD

**YoungDragonEater: **That too.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **have you ever poured ketchup and mustard into your mouth at the same time?

**YoungDragonEater: **It's bizarre on how quick you can change a subject.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **but seriously, have you ever?

**YoungDragonEater: **No. Why are you asking me that?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I have to interview someone for school. SO I'VE DECIDED TO INTERVIEW YEWWW!! Don't you feel SPECIAL!!

**YoungDragonEater: **It's the middle of summer.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………………..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(laughs nervously)

**YoungDragonEater: **And why would you even ask someone a question like that for an interview anyways? That's pretty stupid.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **…………………(flips Chase off)

**YoungDragonEater: **Excuse me? Did you just flip me off virtually?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Screw you, Chase.

**YoungDragonEater: **……….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **SCREW YOU, CHASE MARIAN YOUNG!! (runs out of the room, bawling her eyes out)

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed off**

**YoungDragonEater: **She'll come back. Wait….how'd she know my middle name?

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed on**

**YoungDragonEater: **Now, what was all that about?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(pouts) you made fun of my fake interview question.

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm sorry.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **no you're not.

**YoungDragonEater: **Okay, I'm not.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yes you are.

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh, I am, am I?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i don't know.

**YoungDragonEater: **yes you-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **SHOVELS!! (whacks a random object with one)

**YoungDragonEater: **(sighs) Just go along with it, Chase….just go along with it….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **ABOUT THE KETCHUP AND MUSTARD QUESTION!! Okay, so if you've never put them into your mouth….have you ever poured them over your body?

**YoungDragonEater: **……………If I've never put ketchup and mustard into my mouth, then WHY WOULD I POUR THEM OVER MY BODY?! Tell me, does that sound logical to you?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **okay maybe not your body, but how about your chest then?

**YoungDragonEater: **NO.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what about sweet sauce?

**YoungDragonEater: **NO. Not one drop of a condiment has EVER made contact with my skin.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **sweet sauce….(in a seductive voice) sweeeet sauce, all over my body……

**YoungDragonEater: **(no comment)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **ahaha!! you should've seen the look on your face!

**YoungDragonEater: **You can't see my face.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………i can imagine the look on your face! XD

**YoungDragonEater: **You can? Alright then, what kind of face am I making now?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **hmm…..are you frowning?

**YoungDragonEater: **How'd you know?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **because the only time you smile is when you're taunting Omi and the other Xiaolin monks…..but really you're smirking……are you under stress, Chase?

**YoungDragonEater: **No…..I don't think so.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i think you are. you never seem truly happy. when you're not fighting, you always look tired.

**YoungDragonEater: **I do?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **have you lost weight? gained weight?

**YoungDragonEater: **………..No……………..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I think you need a nap. close your eyes.

**YoungDragonEater: **But then I won't know what you're-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **SHUT UP, CLOSE YOUR EYES, AND LAY THE HELL DOWN.

**YoungDragonEater: **I can't lie down. I'm sitting at a desk.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **oh…umm….just rest your head on the desk then.

**YoungDragonEater: **But-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **JUST DO IT. TAKE A FRICKING NAP.

**YoungDragonEater: **(lays head down on desk and falls asleep)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………………….

**TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

**YoungDragonEater: **(looks at the computer screen and sees that he's received forty-five nudges)

**YoungDragonEater: **Hello?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(whacks Chase upside the head) WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?! I'VE BEEN WAITING TWO AND A HALF HOURS FOR YOU TO REPLY TO ME!! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, AT LEAST TELL ME YOU'RE GOING SOMEWHERE SO I'M NOT BORED AND WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!! WTF?!

**YoungDragonEater: **You told me to take a nap, and I did. Thank you, it really did help.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………………….oh……ahaha…..

**YoungDragonEater: **Mmmhmm.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **or is that what you want me to think?

**YoungDragonEater: **Pardon?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **maybe you're just saying that in order to hide the fact that you and Wuya went out on a date!! and leaving me all alone!!

**YoungDragonEater: **WHAT?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you and Wuya like each other. admit it.

**YoungDragonEater: **NO WE DON'T! I DESPISE WUYA JUST HOW I DESPISE SPICER!!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **uh-huh. keep telling yourself that, bud. she stares at you all the time.

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh please. You don't know anything about my love life.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **ohhhh, so you DO have a love life.

**YoungDragonEater: **I never said I had one. Maybe I'm saying that my love life is nothing.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **are you ever lonely, Chase?

**YoungDragonEater: **Haven't you asked me this once before?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **do you like chocolate, Chase?

**YoungDragonEater: **(thinking: Good thing we're out of the 'lonely' topic) I guess chocolate is alright. I don't eat it very often, though.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **why not? think you're fat or something?

**YoungDragonEater: **No….it's just that I prefer foods that are more…..nutritious.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **like bacon?

**YoungDragonEater: **Not really. Bacon's greasy.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **how about sperm then?

**YoungDragonEater: **SPERM?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yah.

**YoungDragonEater: **When did the topic evolve to THAT?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I read off the internet that if you drink Mountain Dew, it lowers your sperm count.

**YoungDragonEater: **Don't believe everything that you read on the Internet. That statement is clearly false. And you DON'T EAT SPERM, YOU DOLT.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **whateverrrrr you say, Chase. kukuku.

**YoungDragonEater: **Whatever you don't say, Anna.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **puppies are cute. but kitties are cuter!

**YoungDragonEater: **Yes, I suppose.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i'm a kitty, Chase. a cute, black one.

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh, are you? Would you like to join my giant jungle cat army?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i think i'll pass on that. ahaha.

**YoungDragonEater: **Ahahahaha.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**YoungDragonEater: **AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (coughs) AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm too lazy to compete with that. Congratulations. You've won.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **REALLY!? HOLY SHIT AND PISS ON THE SEAT!!what's my prize?!

**YoungDragonEater: **There was a prize involved?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **uh, YEAH.

**YoungDragonEater: **Umm…..hmm……

**De-Irish-Waffle: **how about I give you a nickname?

**YoungDragonEater: **I prefer to keep my name the way it is, thank you.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what?! aww, come on! pleeeeeeease?!

**YoungDragonEater: **Whining will get you nowhere in life.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **well screw it then. i'm giving you one anyway, whether you like it or not.

**YoungDragonEater: **(inwardly sighs)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **alrighty then….umm…….how about Scales?

**YoungDragonEater: **NO.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **umm……Hot Stuff?

**YoungDragonEater: **NO.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you were the Dragon of Water once, right?

**YoungDragonEater: **Yes.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **WATER-BOYYYY!! XD

**YoungDragonEater: **NO THANKS.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what about CY? for Chase Young?

**YoungDragonEater: **(shakes head negatively)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **…..Ass Kicker?

**YoungDragonEater: **………….(smirks slightly)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Omi Lover?

**YoungDragonEater: **(smirk instantly vanishes) WHAT?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **ahaha, just messing. XD hmm……..LIZARD MAAAAN!!

**YoungDragonEater: **No offense, but these are really bad nicknames.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **oh HAHA. How about Slit? because your eyes are slit like a cat?

**YoungDragonEater: **………..I like that one the best, to be honest……

**De-Irish-Waffle: **it's settled then! your new nickname is Slit! (grins)

**YoungDragonEater: **I'd REALLY like it better if you'd call me Chase.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(rolls eyes) aww, come on, Slit! having a nickname is cool! you gotta try and have a little more fun!

**YoungDragonEater: **You have your version of fun, and I have mine.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **oh BLAH BLAH BLEH. (throws up)

**YoungDragonEater: **Are you alright? Do you need a bucket?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **no, no. i'm good. just a little upchuck in the mouth, that's all. hey……..can i send a pic of me to you?

**YoungDragonEater: **Are you allowed?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **……..shhhhhhh! (changes my display picture to me) whatcha think, Slit? am i what you expected?

**YoungDragonEater: **Not really, to be honest. You look……umm……….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yessssssh? XD

**YoungDragonEater: **………you look…………beautiful.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **beautiful? AWWWWW, THANK YOU, SLIT!! (huggles) THAT'S WHAT EVERY WOMAN WANTS TO HEAR!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Don't call me Slit.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **do ya want me to call you SLUT then?

**YoungDragonEater: **No.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **then Slit it is!! whoa, hey Slit. i gotta go now. i'll talk to you later, kk?

**YoungDragonEater: **Alright then. I'll talk to you soon.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **C ya, Slit!!

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed off**

**YoungDragonEater: **DON'T CALL ME SLIT!!

**YoungDragonEater has signed off**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Once again, I'd like to thank all you reviewers out there. And thanks for everyone who sent in ideas! You know who you are! (thumbs up)**

**Just a little announcement: This story is between Chase and me only. I didn't really plan on adding anyone into a chapter or anything, so please don't ask. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very, very, very, very, very, very BORED. And there's nothing else to do around here, so…..here's an update. **

**You're all really lucky that I update so fast. XD WORSHIP ME!! (cackles evilly and whips you all with my staff) Actually…..umm…….whatever. Just read. XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed on**

**YoungDragonEater has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **it's Slit! (hugs)

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm not Slit! Call me Chase!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **nuuu!

**YoungDragonEater: **I'll sign off if you keep calling me Slit.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **NOOOO!! (desperately pleads) I'LL BE GOOD!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Fine. (takes mouse away from the SIGN OFF button)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you sure love to torture me, Sli- I MEAN CHASE!!

**YoungDragonEater: **I could say the same about you.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **hey, if i can't call you Slit….can I call you Dragon Boy?

**YoungDragonEater: **ABSOLUTELY NOT.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **awww! (becomes sad)

**YoungDragonEater: **My name is Chase. I dislike nicknames.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **WHERE'S THE HAMMOCK?!

**YoungDragonEater: **What?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I NEED A HAMMOCK!! (goes beserk)

**YoungDragonEater: **What are you going on about?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I CAN CHANGE TOPICS RANDOMLY AND RAPIDLY.

**YoungDragonEater: **Yes you do. And it's making me quite irritable.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i sowry. (makes a frowny face)

**YoungDragonEater: **It's alright, I suppose. It keeps the conversation going, at least.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **……..what are we talking about?

**YoungDragonEater: **You changing the topic of our conversations randomly and rapidly.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what are you talking about?

**YoungDragonEater: **…………

**De-Irish-Waffle: **…………….

**YoungDragonEater: **………….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………..it's hot……i feel the sudden urge to take my clothes off……

**YoungDragonEater: **………?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **but i won't, because that's what whores do.

**YoungDragonEater: **Like Wuya. I caught her doing that the other day.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(gasps sharply in surprise) WHAAAAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ROFL!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Yes. I was walking in the hallway and her door was open, so I was curious and peeked inside and I saw…….her…….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **ZOMFG!! LMFAO!!

**YoungDragonEater: **It was appalling. I never knew the female body looked so…….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i bet you took pictures, right?

**YoungDragonEater: **WHAT?! NO!!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **AHAHAHAHHA!! just messin', Chase. we all know you have the hots for Omi instead.

**YoungDragonEater: **_NO I DO NOT!!_

**De-Irish-Waffle: **XD Oooooh. you went italicize on me. and THREE exclamation marks. WOW.

**YoungDragonEater: **I'M SERIOUS.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **about what?

**YoungDragonEater: **I DO NOT LIKE OMI. I DO NOT HAVE A LOVE RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM, AND I NEVER WILL. ALL I WANT IS FOR HIM TO JOIN ME ON THE HEYLIN SIDE BECAUSE HE HAS MUCH POTENTIAL AND IS A GREAT FIGHTER THAT SHOULDN'T BE WASTED BEING A XIAOLIN WARRIOR. HE'D EXCEL MUCH MORE IF HE WAS ON MY SIDE.

**YoungDragonEater: **THAT.

**YoungDragonEater: **IS.

**YoungDragonEater: **ALL.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **…………..(claps) very good speech, Chase. have you told Omi that yet?

**YoungDragonEater: **Well….bits and pieces at a time…..

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(begins to pick nose)

**YoungDragonEater: **That's disgusting. Remove your finger from your nostril at once.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **no!! it itches!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Don't give me that excuse.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I CAN PICK MY NOSE IF I WANT TO!! DDX WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT ANYWAY?!

**YoungDragonEater: **WE'RE ON WEBCAM!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **shit! (turns webcam off and resumes nose picking)

**YoungDragonEater: **(sighs warily) Go wash your hands.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **fiiiiiiine.

**De-Irish-Waffle is AWAY and may not reply**

**(elevator music begins to play)**

**YoungDragonEater: **(looks at computer clock) It's only…….9:11 A.M.…….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **DID YA MISS ME?!

**YoungDragonEater: **You were only gone 22 seconds.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **wow! i feel so loved!

**YoungDragonEater: **That's great.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **umm……..Chase……can I talk to you about something?

**YoungDragonEater: **Something important, you mean?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yeah. well…….umm……it's kinda hard to explain, but…….

**YoungDragonEater: **Go on. I'm all ears.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **well……….(blushes)……….i think i'm…….

**YoungDragonEater: **……….

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(secretly turns on webcam) I…..I think I'm in love with Jack Spicer.

**YoungDragonEater: **(makes a twisted face of horror)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! OH. MY. GRILLED CHEESE. YOUR FAAACE!!

**YoungDragonEater: **(face palms) Why do you do those kind of things? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **no, just to get a reaction out of you. XD you're hilarious even when you try not to be.

**YoungDragonEater: **You're going to be the one that kills me one of these days.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(gets out chainsaw) yah, probably.

**YoungDragonEater: **Well, I think I could take you down in two seconds. You don't look the type that could beat someone up and enjoy it.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(embarrassed smile) i'm not, ahaha. too good to hurt people. XD

**YoungDragonEater: **I thought so.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **aww! are you calling me a nice person?!

**YoungDragonEater: **Well…..yes.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **YOU'RE SO KIND!! (hugs)

**YoungDragonEater: **(laughs awkwardly)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i wish there were more men like you out in the world.

**YoungDragonEater: **Umm…..(has no idea what to say)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(in a sing-song voice) PEEEEACE BE WIIIIIIITH YOUUUU!!

**YoungDragonEater: **………and also with you?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAAAH BLAAAAAAAH!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Wow. You should be in a choir or something.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **shut up. i know when you're being sarcastic.

**YoungDragonEater: **You can tell by my writing?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **ow. the fingernail on my left index finger hurts!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Get ice?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **already have some. in my mouth.

**YoungDragonEater: **Umm…..well-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what's the bigger fruit? grapefruit or cantaloupe?

**YoungDragonEater: **Why do you need to know that?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **dude…..i just NEED to know that kind of stuff…..

**YoungDragonEater: **Alright then. Cantaloupe's bigger.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(bursts out laughing)

**YoungDragonEater: **What? I just answered your question.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **i have a cantaloupe right beside me and i'm trying to bust it open.

**YoungDragonEater: **That's what knives are for. CUTTING.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **OH REALLY NOW?! THEN WHAT ARE SPOONS FOR?!

**YoungDragonEater: **To scoop up food.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **……..damn, you're good. NOW I NEED TO GET THIS CANTALOUPE OPEN!! throws it at the wall and it splatters) AHHAAHHAHAHAHA!! YUS!! (begins eating cantaloupe remains off of the floor)

**YoungDragonEater: **(just sits, waiting for De-Irish-Waffle to respond)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(is done eating cantaloupe)

**YoungDragonEater: **So, how was the fruit?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **alright. don't think it was in season, though.

**YoungDragonEater: **Did you clean up after yourself?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **………..maaaaaaaaaaaybe.

**YoungDragonEater: **Okay.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Chase, i have to go. mom's making me clean up the cantaloupe on the wall.

**YoungDragonEater: **I thought you said- never mind. I'll talk to you later.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **alrighty. adios!!

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed off**

**YoungDragonEater has signed off**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**There. You got an update. Now give me a review. OR I'LL THROW A CANTALOUPE AT YOU!! It hurts……**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for a late update, ****MSN:Chase**** and Me fans. Quite a bit has been going on, including school, family issues, and of course laziness. I'm sorry. But I'm in a writing mood now, so here's a nice, long chapter for you all. Thank you for your reviews and support for my story. It means a lot. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own . XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed on**

**YoungDragonEater has signed on**

**(silence)**

**(. . . . . . . . . . .)**

**(more silence)**

**(. . . . . . . . . . .)**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **why is it always ME that has to write first?!

**YoungDragonEater: **My apologies. I didn't think you'd mind. You're always writing something random down.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **ahaha (grins) yeah.

**YoungDragonEater: **Yes.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(giggles)

**YoungDragonEater: **What's so funny?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **your face in episode 24. ROFL!!

**YoungDragonEater: **What? What about my face? Episode twenty-four?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm utterly confused.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **it's nothing you need to know. . . . .. . bursts out laughing again

**YoungDragonEater: **(desperately tries to change the subject) SO HOW HAVE THINGS BEEN GOING?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **dude, i'm on megavideo. give me a minute. ROFL!! JACK SPICER!! BAHAHA!!

**YoungDragonEater: **What's so funny? Tell me!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **alright, alright, here! (sends episode link)

**YoungDragonEater:** Thank you. (clicks on link and watches, fast forwarding the Xiaolin Monk parts and goes straight to himself) Oh my Lord . . . . . . that's ME. Wow. . . . . .I look. . . . . . .

**De-Irish-Waffle: **come on, Slit. we all know you wanna say sexy.

**YoungDragonEater: **I wasn't going to say that! And don't call me Slit. How many times do we have to go over that?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(shrugs) i unno. so how'd you like the episode, you little hunk?

**YoungDragonEater: **I can't believe I tried to eat Dojo.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **uh, yeah, you sick pig. I can't believe you tried to do that either.

**YoungDragonEater: **Well, in order to make Lao Mang Long soup, you NEED a dragon.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **dude, you need a diet change. That soup looks like you mixed guacamole and barf off an elementary school floor together.

**YoungDragonEater: **No it doesn't! It's delicious!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **riiiiiight. have you ever HAD guacamole, Slit?

**YoungDragonEater: **Yes. It's quite tasty. And stop calling me Slit or I'll sign out!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(softly gasps) NO!! STAY!! PWEASE!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Fine. But NO. SLIT. That's NOT my name. Got it?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **. . . . . . . .have you ever had guacamole, Chase?

**YoungDragonEater: **You just asked that.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **. . . . . . . . . well? have you?

**YoungDragonEater: **YES, YES, I HAVE. I answered that already!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **are you eating it now?

**YoungDragonEater: **N-No.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(gasps again) why not?!

**YoungDragonEater: **Because I don't eat it often.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **oh. that's a shame. you should eat it more.

**YoungDragonEater: **I don't think it'd matter much. Do YOU like guacamole?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **eww. no!

**YoungDragonEater: **Then WHY are you encouraging me to eat it so much, yet you don't eat it yourself?

**De-Irish-Waffle:** did you know that if you mixed red and blue paint together, you get purple?

**YoungDragonEater: **Yes. Obviously.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **isn't that the coolest thing ever?

**YoungDragonEater: **What? Paint? Mixing colors?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yeah. i love paint. (hugs a paint can)

**YoungDragonEater: **Alright. . . . . . that's not weird at all. . . . . .

**De-Irish-Waffle: **oh I like being weird! shuddup!

**YoungDragonEater: **I'm sorry?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(begins to sob) You're not forgiven!

**YoungDragonEater: **I don't even know what I did wrong. Why are you crying all of a sudden?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **sorry. . . . . . .having nervous breakdowns lately. . . . . .

**YoungDragonEater: **Are you alright?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **oh yeah, i'm fine. nothing a bit of vodka can't fix.

**YoungDragonEater: **WHAT?! VODKA?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **BAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA!! I'M JUST KIDDING!!

**YoungDragonEater: **(sighs in relief) Whew. GOOD.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you thought i was serious?

**YoungDragonEater: **I don't put anything past you.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **hmm, true. . . . . .i can be quite unpredictable.

**YoungDragonEater: **(sarcastic) REALLY?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **Que te gusta hacer? Me gusta escuchar musica, usar la computadora, y ir a la escuela. Y a ti?

**YoungDragonEater: **What? Isn't that Spanish?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yep! guess what it says!

**YoungDragonEater: **Do I want to?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **it's not anything dumb, geez. It says, " What do you like to do? I like to listen to music, use the computer, and go to school. And you?" see?

**YoungDragonEater: **So you take Spanish?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yep. i wanted to learn how to do alien language, but it's hard to find lessons in schools that have that. i met an alien just recently, actually.

**YoungDragonEater: **Anna, there's no such things as aliens. They're just a myth.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **NOOOO!! ONE LANDED IN MY FRONT YARD LAST NIGHT!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Oh really now? Tell me all about it.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **okay, so i was just minding my own business in my room last night. every one was in bed, right? so i'm just sitting there in my bean bag chair, and then i see this bright light from my window. then there was a crash, so i raced outside and saw. . . . . . . . .

**YoungDragonEater: **An……alien?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **NO. . . .. . it was a CAR. . . . . . .

**YoungDragonEater: **. . . . . . . . .?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **the end. (applauds myself)

**YoungDragonEater: **And that had to do with aliens HOW?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **what alien?

**YoungDragonEater: **You said that you "met" an "alien" yesterday.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **no i didn't. i was talking about cars. man, Chase, get with the program.

**YoungDragonEater: **Never mind. . . . . . . . .

**De-Irish-Waffle: **if you open an umbrella inside a building, is it true that you get bad luck?

**YoungDragonEater: **No. That's just some dumb superstition.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **you sure? because i just did and now my mom's yelling at me because of it.

**YoungDragonEater: **Why'd you open an umbrella in the first place?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **well. . . . . . . . because i'm insanely bored and have nothing to do with my life.

**YoungDragonEater: **Umm. . . . . . .

**De-Irish-Waffle: **props umbrella beside myself there. i'm a martini glass.

**YoungDragonEater: **Alright, what is it with you and alcohol?!

**De-Irish-Waffle: **nothing! geez. . . . . .

**YoungDragonEater: **Well, you sure talk about it a lot.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **not really, no.

**YoungDragonEater: **(sighs)

**De-Irish-Waffle: **how's the weather?

**YoungDragonEater: **It's quite chilly. Why? You don't live anywhere I do.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **I'M JUST ASKING A QUESTION, CHASE!! GEEZ LOUISE, CAN I NOT DO THAT?? GOD!!

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed off**

**YoungDragonEater: **(sighs)

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed on**

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(wipes tears from eyes)

**YoungDragonEater: **Are you alright now?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **SOMEONE STOLE MY BAG OF CRUTONS!! I LOOKED INSIDE THE CUPBOARD AND THEY'RE GONE!! OHMAIIGAWD HELP ME, CHASE!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Did you check the refrigerator?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **yeah! i checked the toilet, too!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Umm. . . . . .you didn't eat them already, did you?

**De-Irish-Waffle: **NO! I SAVE THEM FOR SPECIAL OCCASIONS!!

**YoungDragonEater: **Well, I honestly don't know what else to say. I'm sorry.

**De-Irish-Waffle: **(sniffles) Chase, I gotta go. Mom's saying I'm making a racket and now she's sending me to bed. Bye.

**YoungDragonEater: **I'll talk to you-

**De-Irish-Waffle: **BROOMSTICKS FLY IN THE AIR AND SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF PEOPLE!!

**De-Irish-Waffle has signed off**

**YoungDragonEater: **. . . . . . . . . . . . ?

**YoungDragonEater has signed off**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**THERE'S A REVIEW!! WHOOSHUH!! MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE!!**

**Hmm. . . . . .I'm thinking about drawing something for this story. . . . . . . alright. Leave me your thoughts, guys. Love hearing from all of you. **

**I'm off to watch Prom Nite. Chao!**

**Oh and yes, I actually DO take Spanish in school. XD**


End file.
